Slendermane
by harrilizer444
Summary: One uneventful day, Rainbow Dash scares Pinkie Pie with a story about Slendermane but Applejack denies the existence of the mythical creature, causing the two hot headed ponies to debate whether it exists or not. Hilarity ensues as the two mares search for Slendermane in Whitetail Wood with just two flashlights and one big ego.


Slendermane

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie sat around at the Sugarcube Corner, eating cupcakes while they waited for their other friends to arrive. Business was slow within the Sugarcube Corner, Rainbow Dash couldn't come up with any new flying tricks to practice and there wasn't any crisis happening in Ponyville or anywhere else in Equestria.

"Pinkie… I'm SOOOO bored!"

"Hmm… I KNOW! We could go pull some pranks around town!"

"But we did that already… For the past week!"

Pinkie Pie giggled, "Oh yeah!"

They then sat in silence but not for long. Rainbow Dash shot a glare at Pinkie Pie, who was loudly enjoying her cupcakes. The sounds of her chewing and smacking sounds was enough to drive Rainbow Dash crazy as it echoed in her head.

"Pinkie, will you stop making sounds while you eat? It's getting kinda annoying," said Rainbow Dash.

"But Dashie! These cupcakes are to DIE for! How could you possibly enjoy these cupcakes without expressing it?" Replied Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie then continued to eat noisily, much to Rainbow Dash's chagrin. If only there were a way to get her to stop with the noises, thought Rainbow Dash. Then it hit her. A smile crept onto Rainbow Dash's face.

"You know, you keep making those noises, it'll attract… it."

Pinkie Pie took a bite out of a vanilla cupcake and chewed, "Attract what?"

"You mean, you never heard of... it?"

"Heard of what, Dashie?"

Rainbow Dash smirked, "I don't know, it might ruin your appetite. Possibly even your love for pastries. I'd rather not say."

Pinkie Pie then got out of her seat and began hopping up and down.

"Oh, come on! Please, tell me? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please-"

"Alright! I'll tell you! Sheesh! Have you ever heard of Slendermane?"

Pinkie Pie shook her head.

"What's Slendermane? Have I met Slendermane before?"

Rainbow Dash stifled a snicker.

"Oh, you wouldn't want to meet him."

"But why? I LOVE meeting new ponies and making new friends! Why, we should throw a party for Slendermane sometime whenever he shows up and-"

"Pinkie, I'm not done with the story…"

"Oh…" Said Pinkie Pie, giggling. "Sorry!"

"Anyways, you won't be able to meet Slendermane because he's invisible! He only reveals himself once he finds a… target!"

Pinkie Pie gasped.

"Wait, a target?"

Rainbow Dash nodded her head, grinning evily.

"Yep, and you wanna know what Slendermane does to his targets?"

Pinkie Pie reluctantly nodded her head.

"It starts with nightmares. Then, Slendermane will ponynap you and leave you in a dark forest all by yourself. He'll follow you as you try and escape. As he makes his presence known, you'll start to hallucinate, get nose bleeds, and feel very paranoid, as if somepony's constantly watching you. They say that once you see him face to face, you'll… be eaten alive!"

Pinkie Pie screamed. Rainbow Dash snickered.

"Oh my gosh! Dashie, what do we do?! Who does he target?! What does he even look like?!"

"They say he targets… Ponies who loves pastries and eats loudly."

It was a struggle for Rainbow Dash to stay serious as her earth pony friend began whimpering and shaking like a lost, frightened puppy.

"As for his looks… He's very tall, wears a black suit, completely white and has no face. He also has tentacles that come out of his back and he can shape shift into trees to hide as you try and escape his game."

Much to the surprise of Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie began giggling.

"He sounds kind of silly if you ask me!"

Rainbow Dash retained her evil grin.

"You may think he sounds silly but he might not be that far from here… According to some stories, Slendermane's last known presence was in Whitetail Wood… two days ago!"

Pinkie Pie couldn't take it anymore. She began shrieking and ran around the Sugarcube Corner. Rainbow Dash fell out of her chair and was on the floor, laughing. Just then, Twilight and the rest of the mane six entered the Sugarcube Corner.

"Pinkie Pie, what's wrong?" Asked Twilight Sparkle.

"He's here! He's here! He's gonna get us if we don't watch out for him! Whatever you do, don't eat anymore pastries or eat loudly!" Yelled Pinkie Pie.

"What are you talkin' about, sugarcube? Who's gonna get us?" Asked Applejack.

"S-s-Slendermane!" Exclaimed Pinkie Pie.

Applejack shook her head and laughed, "Oh Pinkie Pie! That's just an old mare's tale to scare them lil' foals into behavin'! Slendermane ain't real."

"How would you know?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"I know 'cause I had to tell Applebloom about Slendermane when she was doing bad in school."

"You're just scared! That's why you're denying his existence!" Said Rainbow Dash.

"I ain't scared! How could I be scared of something that doesn't even exist?" Asked Applejack.

"Somehow, I don't believe you."

"Alright then Rainbow, let's say we go to the Whitetail Wood tonight and spend the night there! I betcha we aint gonna see no Slendermane!"

Rainbow Dash grinned, "Oh it's on, Applesmack!"

"Umm… Maybe that isn't such a good idea…" Mumbled Fluttershy.

Later that night, Applejack and Rainbow Dash met up with each other in Whitetail Wood. Armed with only two flashlights, they set off into the woods to look for the mythical Slendermane. In the middle of their search, both flashlights suddenly died.

"Quit it Rainbow, it ain't funny!"

"I didn't do anything! My flashlight died as well."

Suddenly, the two mares heard leaves crunching behind them. It was too dark for them to make out whoever was coming towards them. Out of nowhere, a bright light flashed in front of them and made both mares hold each other and scream.

"Calm down, you two! It's just me."

Still shaking, they opened their eyes and saw that it was only Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow Dash and Applejack then looked at each other and pushed each other away.

"I wasn't scared! You just… Surprised me, that's all!" Said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, ya just caught me off guard," said Applejack.

Twilight Sparkle smirked, "Right… Anyways, I couldn't help but come by to see how you two are doing. I'm also here to see for myself if he really exists so I could do more research on him because… I… had a nightmare."

Both Rainbow Dash and Applejack's eyes widened.

"Wait, if you had a nightmare and we mentioned Slendermane earlier today…"

"That means, he's really gonna be here!"

Twilight Sparkle shook her head, "Don't worry, we'll be fine. Let's just keep going and see if he's really there. Unless you two are too scared."

Rainbow Dash scoffed, "Me, scared? No way!"

"The day I'm scared's the day water's no longer wet!" Exclaimed Applejack.

The three mares continued to walk through Whitetail Wood. Twilight Sparkle used her magic to provide light for them to walk. As they wandered through the woods, the three couldn't help but feel as though they were being watched. Just then, Twilight Sparkle screamed.

"What happened?"

"Did ya see somethin'?"

Twilight turned around to face Applejack and Rainbow Dash, only to reveal that she had a nosebleed.

"One of the signs of Slendermane's presence!" Said Rainbow Dash.

"M-maybe we should get out of here… Twilight ain't feelin' so good and… so am I," said Applejack.

Rainbow Dash laughed, "I knew you were a big chicken! Seriously, even egghead here's not scared!"

"Rainbow, she has a nosebleed! Come on, let's just turn back and call this whole thing off!"

Twilight shook her head, "No, we must continue! For the sake of my research! I'm not stopping until I see Slendermane or some sort of physical evidence."

Applejack sighed, "Fine but don't say I didn't warn y'all."

They kept wandering around the woods. Twilight's horn still emitted light for them to see as they walked. The ground crunched as their hooves crushed the dead leaves that were on the ground. Out of the corner of their eye, they saw something move swiftly past them, out of their line of vision. The three mares quickly turned around but saw nothing.

The three mares continued to walk and look around for Slendermare. Again, they saw something move past them but when they tried to shine the light to see what it was, nothing appeared.

"Alright, this is getting kinda weird," said Rainbow Dash.

"Like I said, we should've just turn back," said Applejack.

"I know, I would too but we have to keep going. I'm determined to find out if he's real or not," said Twilight Sparkle.

They picked up where they left off and continued to wander in the woods. As they kept walking, they suddenly began to feel as though somepony was breathing on them.

"Knock it off, AJ! I know you're trying to scare me!"

"I didn't do anything! Somepony's breathin' down our necks."

"But if it wasn't you and Twilight's in front of us… Then who?"

As they wandered deeper and deeper into the woods, they began to hear music. At first, it was just a simple consistent percussion beat but then, more and more instruments played as Twilight found a letter that was nailed onto a tree.

"What does it say?" Asked Applejack.

"It says, 'Don't look or it will take you…'" Said Twilight Sparkle.

"Is it just me or am I the only pony who's hearing music?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"I hear it too," said Applejack.

Twilight, however, shrugged.

"Sorry, but I don't hear anything," said Twilight.

Suddenly, Twilight Sparkle stopped casting the light spell, claiming she needed her rest. Five minutes later, she reactivated the spell and in front of them was a tall white pony in a black suit with no face.

"MOTHER OF MERCY, LET'S GET THE HAY OUT OF HERE!" Yelled Rainbow Dash.

"LAND'S SAKE, EVERYPONY MAKE A RUN FOR IT!" Yelled Applejack.

The two mares ran faster than a member of the Wonderbolts. They didn't care where they went; as long as they wouldn't get eaten alive by Slendermane, anywhere was fine.

"Gosh Rainbow Dash, I'm sorry for doubting you. You were the best gosh darn friend I ever had."

"I'm sorry for calling you Applesmack and for stealing your hat that one time so I could do an imitation of you at a Cloudsdale comedy club."

"What?!"

"Yeah, the crowd loved it! In Cloudsdale, you're now known as Jackapple, destroyer of apples."

"Rainbow Dash, when I get my hooves on you, you're gonna get it!"

"It doesn't matter; we're six feet under anyways!"

"Horseapples, you're right! But I still don't forgive you!"

Just then, they both ran right into a tree. The two mares saw stars as they lay on the ground, defeated. Suddenly, they saw it again. Slendermane made himself visible for the two mares to see. As they held each other again and screamed, they suddenly heard a familiar laugh.

"Oh my goodness, this is too much!"

Applejack and Rainbow Dash opened their eyes and saw that it was none other than Pinkie Pie with a wide grin on her face.

"Gotcha, Dashie!"

"But wait, what about-"

Slendermane then took off a cloth that covered his face and revealed that it was none other than Rarity!

"Rarity?!" Asked Applejack and Rainbow Dash in unison.

"I must admit, the look on their faces! Too rich!" Giggled Rarity.

"Where's Twilight?" Asked Applejack.

"Right here."

Twilight revealed herself using a light spell.

"I faked a nosebleed and everything."

"I wrote the letter," said Rarity.

"So, who was playing the music?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle grinned.

"Fluttershy, dear, you can come out now!" Said Rarity.

From the sky, Fluttershy came down.

"You were in on this too?" Asked Applejack.

Fluttershy blushed, "I'm sorry but it was mean of Rainbow Dash to scare Pinkie… And I had to admit, it was kinda fun too, I guess…"

"We hired Octavia's ensemble to play the scary music as we walked," said Twilight Sparkle.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack looked at each other and sheepishly smiled.

"So I guess Slendermane really isn't true… Sorry that I scared you, Pinkie Pie. I was just bored, that's all."

Pinkie Pie gave Rainbow Dash a hug, "It's okay. We had a lot of fun scaring you girls, anyways! Looks like we're both even."

The rest of the mane six joined in the hug and they all laughed off the prank. Suddenly, they all felt as though somepony had been watching them the entire time. They heard hoofsteps but they couldn't see who it was. When Twilight tried to use her light spell, it didn't activate for some reason.

Then, a tall skinny figure appeared from the dark and had a white faceless head. It was also wearing the same black suit that Rarity was wearing and from the back, it sprouted something that looked like tentacles.

"OH MY CELESTIA, IT'S SLENDERMANE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! EVERYPONY FOR THEMSELVES! GET THE HAY OUT OF THIS FORSAKEN WOODS!" Yelled Rarity.

Everypony took off faster than the speed of light as Slendermane stood there, watching them as they frantically left Whitetail Wood. When everypony was out of sight, Slendermane took off the faceless mask, revealing it to be none other than Princess Celestia, spreading her wings out.

Princess Luna also came down from hiding, joining her sister in a fit of laughter.

"Looks like we got them good, Luna!"

"Indeed, my sister… Indeed."

"TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL OLOLO" Said the royal pony sisters, as they flew back to their castle in Canterlot, fooling yet another victim who bought into the Slendermane myth.


End file.
